


Fourth Date

by pi_meson



Series: The voice, the scientist and the chef. [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, PWP for my OT3, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl's fourth date and first potential sleepover with Carlos and Cecil.</p><p>Follows on from "Making an Exhibition.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before dinner

Earl tried a smile for size when he opened the door, but on his tired face it looked like a nervous grimace. Steve punched Earl lightly on the bicep. "He'll be fine with us. Janice has picked out a couple of shows to watch and she's looking forward to beating Roger at Mario Kart Certain Dismemberment before bedtime. Go have a good night out." Steve smiled and waved at Janice, still in the car. "You deserve it. I'll bring him back after school tomorrow."  
Earl nodded. "Thanks, Steve. I appreciate it."

With Roger safely bundled into an old tan Corolla and driven away, Earl got ready. It did not take long. Shower, clean clothes, bag. He wondered about leaving the bag behind, it seemed presumptuous. Earl closed the door behind him, set off, turned back, opened the door and threw his bag back into his hallway. 

Meanwhile, Carlos and Cecil were bickering.  
Carlos stared at their rumpled bed. "You said you would change the sheets!"  
"I did it two days ago. They are clean enough."  
"Ceece! You want Earl to get in here and want to go home again?"  
"Of course not!" Cecil protested. "He won't mind. Anyway, it smells of you and I like that better than perfectly clean."  
Carlos sighed. "I would like to make a real effort for him. Like I did for you. Remember?"  
Cecil smiled and shook his head. "Okay. You strip the bed, I'll find the spare sheets."

Earl walked into town unencumbered by his overnight bag. He mused on how their dates had gone so far. Two weeks ago, their first date, all three plus Roger, bowling and pizza. Cecil paid for the games, Carlos bought the pizza and Earl felt a little guilty. They said goodbye with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

On their second date, 'my treat' Earl insisted, they went to the park and played made-up games after a picnic of Tourniquet's less popular dishes. They parted before Earl's shift with Roger rolling his eyes as Cecil and Carlos took turns to kiss Earl and tell him they would be thinking about him later.

Their third date was the first without Roger, who wanted to go to a friend's ritual blood sacrifice, barbecue and slumber party. Earl left before dessert, before being invited back to Cecil and Carlos's place, because a phone call informed him that Roger got upset at witnessing up close where meat comes from.

This was their fourth date and Earl was feeling a strange mix of hope and fear. 

Carlos opened the door and welcomed Earl inside with a beaming grin and a hug. He spoke at top speed.  
"Ceece is still getting changed and I am cooking! I am aware that you are a chef so I'm pretty nervous in case I make a mess of it, but I hope you will be kind and not... um..." Carlos stepped back and waved his hands, words forgotten.  
Earl smiled. "Carlos, don't worry. I'm sure whatever you are making will be just fine."  
Carlos emitted a nervous laugh. "I hope so. It's really daunting cooking for you. I don't know why I agreed to it! My stomach has been busy fluttering and my hands won't stay still. Come through into the living room. I need to get back to the kitchen before the lima beans notice I'm gone and crawl out of the pan again." 

Earl followed Carlos into the living room and sat down, Carlos continued through the living room, into the interconnecting dining room and through again into the kitchen at the back of their apartment. After a few moments, Earl followed and found Carlos trying to chop onions, sauté potatoes and rapid-boil beans all at once. Earl laughed.  
"Please let me help you, Carlos, it's easier when you have an assistant."  
Carlos turned his head, making Earl laugh again at the stricken expression on his face.  
"Okay, chef-scientist, tell me what to do."  
"Uh?" Carlos looked from pan to pot to chopping board. "Onions."  
Earl chopped, rapid and even. Carlos felt his heart rate return closer to normal as the threat of burned potatoes and half-raw beans receded.  
"What do you want me to do next?"  
Carlos frowned. "Um, fry them? With... garlic?"  
Earl smiled and nodded.

Carlos relaxed. Earl followed instructions exactly, did not suggest any changes to the recipe, never criticised and either waited or asked for further instructions. Half an hour after Earl arrived, dinner was in the oven and Carlos smiled.  
"Thanks, Earl."  
"Happy to help."  
"Mmhmmhmm!" Cecil's lilting uptalk from the doorway made Carlos jump. "E-e-e-earl, do you like helping Ca-arlo-os? Doing what-e-ever Carlos tells you to do?"  
Earl gaped and flushed, brain buzzing with nerves, waiting for ridicule.  
"Uh..."  
Cecil's face brightened and his voice lifted into an excited babble. "That. Is. So. Neat!" The last word was almost a squeak. "Earl, I'm sure Carlos will think of a few other things to tell you to do. Nice things. Carlos?"  
Carlos frowned, trying to work out what Cecil's and Earl's faces were telling him.  
"Nice things?"  
"Yes," Cecil explained. "You can tell Earl to do nice things. Real nice things you want him to do. And he will do them." Cecil sniggered, "Maybe I can help too?"  
Carlos's sudden comprehension showed on his face.  
"Oh?" He smiled at Earl. "Ooooh!"

Earl frowned from Carlos's little smile to Cecil's excited grin.  
"What, uh," Earl cleared his throat. "What kind of things would you be telling me to do?"  
Carlos flicked his gaze from Earl to Cecil back to Earl before settling on the oven. "Dinner will need another three quarters of an hour in the oven and there is no need for us to stay here and observe it, the results of the recipe are pretty predictable. I think we should find out what nice things we can do together."  
Cecil nodded. Earl looked less sure. Carlos took his hand.  
"I promise I will only tell you to do things I know you like."  
Earl looked into Carlos's eyes. "What if there are things I like that you don't know about yet?"  
"We can talk about that later. Earl? Cecil? Bedroom, now."

Earl felt his heart rate quicken and his head spin a little. He tripped through to the bedroom on legs that didn't promise to hold him up, embarrassed at getting half hard so quickly at merely a thought of what might happen next. Cecil followed Earl and Carlos followed Cecil. Carlos stood in front of Earl. Cecil cleared discarded clothing off the chair in the corner and settled down with a smile.

"Earl, take off your clothes."  
Earl complied, dropping garments on the floor. Carlos reached out and stroked Earl's shoulder.  
"Kiss me."  
Earl held Carlos's head and kissed him gently. Carlos responded with lips and tongue gaining dominance. Earl let his hands drop to his sides, and Carlos stepped back.  
"Mmm. undress Cecil."

Cecil stood up. Earl removed Cecil's outfit efficiently. They stood facing each other, Carlos watching Earl, Earl not sure where to look, Cecil feeling forgotten.  
"Earl, ask Ceece if he would like to suck you off while I fuck him."  
Earl felt prickling heat rise up from his neck to his cheeks as his cock stiffened further and his groin tingled at the mental image of Cecil's lips wrapped around his erection. He took a step closer to Cecil.  
"Would you," he tried to make eye contact but stared at the wall. "Ah, would you like to, uh, suck me off while Carlos, um..?"  
Carlos sighed as he rummaged in the drawer by the bed. "Ask Cecil nicely."  
Earl clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Cecil reached a hand out and laid it on Earl's forearm. Earl opened his eyes, noticed Cecil's stiffening cock and met his gaze with a grin.  
"Cecil, would you please suck me off while Carlos fucks you?"

Carlos smiled. "That's good, Earl!" He held Earl around the waist from behind and laid a line of soft kisses from the point of Earl's shoulder to the curve of his neck.  
Earl giggled and covered his face with his hands for a moment. Cecil smirked at him.  
"Are you okay, Earl? we can just take things as they come, so to speak, if you're uncomfortable." Carlos beckoned to Cecil and mouthed _c'mere_. He wrapped his arms around both Earl and Cecil. Earl leaned back into Carlos, tipping his head back as Cecil kissed up his throat, aware of Carlos's hardness trapped against his ass and Cecil's cock brushing over his own.  
"Um, okay, it's weird but I like it." 

Cecil kissed Earl's lips and murmured in his ear, "Tell Carlos yes please," then stepped back.  
Earl turned around, looked into Carlos's deep brown eyes, dropped his gaze and spoke. "Cecil said yes."  
Carlos grinned and kissed Earl. "Both of you undress me."  
Earl smiled and unfastened Carlos's belt. Cecil pulled at his shirt.

Carlos looked at the bed and frowned. His fantasy depended on geometry but, having thought about it scientifically a few times and measured the height of their bed before suggesting a couple of new positions to Cecil, he predicted a satisfactory outcome. 

"Earl, honey, up here, kneel." Carlos demonstrated, knees wide and hands on the bed. Earl copied. "Perfect. Ceece?"  
Cecil laughed at sudden connections in his brain. "Have you been planning this? Ha! Me on my back?"  
Carlos nodded. Cecil lay down. Earl shifted his hands out to make room for Cecil, who pushed himself back until his face was under Earl's cock. Carlos giggled. "Start without me. I want to watch for a while. But, Earl, Ceece, don't come until I tell you you can."

Cecil raised both arms to Earl's hips and encouraged him to sink closer. He nuzzled Earl's balls, sucking one at a time gently, flicking his tongue over the wrinkled skin. Earl widened his knees until Cecil's hand on his hip signalled him to back off a little. Cecil carefully dragged his teeth over Earl's balls as he pulled his mouth away, making Earl gasp. At the sensation of Cecil's tongue, tensed and slippery, flicking side to side back towards Earl's entrance, Earl moaned a soft _ohmygodsyes_ , rocked forward, dipped his head and licked at Cecil's shaft. 

Carlos sniggered. "Hold on, Earl, remember what I told you not to do! Ceece, move, I want your ass hanging over my side of the bed. Earl, move with Cecil."  
Earl groaned, nodded and raised his hips. Cecil shuffled over until Carlos said stop, then shifted his attention back to Earl's cock, kissing along the shaft and licking the head. Earl spread his knees wide again to lower his hips and supported himself on both hands. Cecil grasped the shaft of Earl's cock in his hand and directed the head into his mouth. Cecil hummed quietly, vibrating his lips, and Earl made a sound that came out halfway between a cry and a moan.

Carlos patted Cecil's thigh. Cecil responded by lifting his legs one at a time up to Carlos's shoulders, gripping around Earl's thighs for leverage. Carlos massaged Cecil's ass, rubbing warm circles onto his skin.  
"Mmm, I wish you two could see this from my perspective." Carlos allowed himself a few seconds to stare while he fumbled with lube and a condom. He took in Cecil's look of concentration, what he could see of it, and the way his throat moved, the way he pulled Earl gradually deeper. He watched Earl's face, lips parted, eyes flickering closed, opening to look down at Cecil then up to meet Carlos's gaze. Carlos smiled and reached forward to stroke Earl's face. Earl closed his eyes and kissed Carlos's palm. Carlos slid his hand under Earl's chin and leaned in to kiss him.

Cecil opened his mouth and released Earl's cock as Carlos slipped a slick finger into him and smiled at Earl. Earl smiled back and looked down at Cecil's cock, before looking back up at Carlos. Carlos extracted a groan from Cecil as he added a second finger and rotated his wrist.  
"Earl, you may ask for something if you like."  
Earl glanced at Cecil's cock again, back up at Carlos and raised his eyebrows. Carlos laughed.  
"Earl, ask Cecil if you may put his cock in your mouth."  
Carlos giggled at the little involuntary noise that came from Cecil and the way Earl rolled his eyes and closed them when Cecil muttered _ohfuckyesdothat_ against the underside of Earl's cock. Carlos leaned back to give Earl enough space to sink onto his elbows and lick Cecil from base to head, picking up the head of Cecil's cock with his lips and pulling it into his mouth.

Carlos pushed into Cecil with his fingers, his other hand on his own erection, watching Earl's mouth move, imagining what it would feel like for Cecil, being simultaneously sucked and fucked. He felt Cecil tighten and relax in time with what he deduced were swirls of Earl's tongue around the head of Cecil's cock.  
"Mmm, Earl, stop for a moment. Ceece, are you ready?"  
Cecil groaned out, "You _know_ I am!"  
Carlos grinned. "Okay, this is an experiment for me too. I didn't plan for Earl to be sucking you off at the same time, Ceece, but he looks so _happy._ I will not tell him to stop. You must both promise to tell me if you are uncomfortable. Earl? Ceece?"  
Carlos waited for two yeses then pulled his fingers out of Cecil, lubed his condom again and entered Cecil slowly, giving Cecil time to accommodate him. He guided Cecil's legs down, feet flat on the floor, pulling Cecil's hips clear of the bed and leaning back. Cecil held tight to Earl, his upper back and shoulders supported on the bed, his ass supported by Carlos's hips thrust up, Carlos on his knees leaning back, holding on to Cecil for stability. Carlos waited a handful of seconds while Earl moved forward, giggling and trying to find balance.  
"Carlos, are we all going to have to call in sick tomorrow with injuries sustained during experimental fucking?" 

Cecil sniggered. "Sex is _so_ scientific! I am _really very_ into science these days."  
Carlos laughed. "Negative results are just as important as positive ones. If this does not work, we can sneak out into the park after dark and enact Earl's fantasy of holding on to a low branch while I fuck him from behind and you suck him off on your knees in front of him."  
Earl lifted up and looked down at Cecil. "Ceece, did you tell Carlos what I said about that?"  
Carlos sniggered as Earl gasped and grinned because Cecil suddenly found something better than talking to occupy his lips and tongue.  
"Remember what I said, Earl, hold back until I say you can come. Cecil comes first and I want to see his face, I want you to see his face too so you will have to move as soon as you feel him start to come."  
Earl hummed agreement as he leaned down and closed his mouth around Cecil's cock.

Carlos slowly pushed his hips up, pushing into Cecil and making him thrust into Earl's mouth. Earl felt Cecil's grip around his thighs tighten and his mouth slacken, a breath moaned out around his groin. Earl braced his forearms on the bed and tried to hold his head still as Carlos thrust into Cecil and Cecil thrust into him. It wasn't long before Earl felt Cecil's breathy moans speed up and felt him twitch. Earl flopped over onto his side as Cecil came, mouth open, head back and to one side, panting in time with Carlos's final hard thrusts. Carlos closed his eyes and waited still for a moment. Cecil let out a shuddering groan.

Cecil waved an arm and looked around best he could. "Earl..."  
"Earl?" Carlos struggled to speak clearly. "Cecil wants you."  
Cecil grinned. "Not finished with either of you."  
Earl resumed his position kneeling by Cecil's head, facing Carlos. Carlos thrust fast and steady into Cecil, head back and eyes closed while Cecil hummed a low tone with sealed lips around Earl's cock. 

Carlos came with little warning. The warm fizz in his groin turned to sudden hot waves through his core and he cried out once, a concatenation of names. He leaned forward after his climax, pulling Earl to him, arm around Earl's neck, landing kisses wherever he could reach. Cecil tapped them both.  
"Hey, down here, li'l help?"  
Carlos slipped out carefully and left the room, Earl sat back and grinned down at Cecil's face for a moment.  
"Did he even notice?"  
"Nope. I think he was preoccupied."

Carlos returned with a cloth and a grin. He helped Cecil up, clean and into bed. Earl got in too and curled against Cecil.  
Earl swallowed.  
"Uh, Carlos?"  
"Mmmh?"  
"I didn't wait."  
"Uh... Oh?"  
"For you to tell me to come. I let go when Ceece hummed that real low note. I couldn't help it."  
"Oh! Yeah. Figures." Carlos clambered into bed behind Earl and kissed his neck. "That's fine. I can't withstand that either."  
"Mmm," Earl leaned back against Carlos, rested his head on Carlos's shoulder. "It was... it was... hnnngh."  
Cecil giggled and Carlos heaved out a laugh. "Yes. That is exactly how it is."

Earl thought carefully about his next question.  
"Uh, Carlos?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Will there be, uh, repercussions?"  
"Huh?"  
"Because you told me not to come and I did anyway? You said hold back and I didn't?"  
"Uh? Um I guess--"  
Cecil cut in with a pat on Carlos's cheek that ended with his thumb over the scientist's lips.  
"Earl, honey," Cecil wriggled closer, sandwiching Earl against Carlos. "What kind of repercussions did you have in mind?"  
"Oh," Earl grinned. "We can thrash out the details after dinner."


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl gets what he wants from Carlos.  
> Cecil tells Earl what they want from him.

Dinner was perfect comfort food. The three ignored the set dining table and lounged on the sofa, chatting over the TV. Carlos complained about his back and Cecil wadded cushions behind him. Earl suggested maybe they should do some research into easier three-way positions. Carlos agreed but Cecil pointed out that sort of content was probably not available on channel six.

Cecil cleared away their dishes and returned to find Carlos staring at Earl, frowning, and Earl examining his own hands.  
"Did I miss something?" Cecil turned the TV off. "Something wrong? Oh I do hope not."  
Carlos shook his head. "Um...Earl just asked... um..."  
Cecil took Earl's hand, pulled him up and marched him through to the kitchen.

Earl shrugged and shook his head, arms dangling by his sides.  
"I blew it, Ceece, sorry. I better go. Thanks for inviting me. Maybe we'll have to be couples, you and me or you and him, after all."  
Cecil hugged Earl. "Tell Cecil what happened."  
Earl dropped his head onto Cecil's shoulder. "I told Carlos I was serious about the punishment thing. I said I wanted him to punish me."  
"What," Cecil frowned. "Like time out or ground you? Send you to your room?"  
"No, not that."  
"Not let you go to any summonings until all your grades improve?"  
"No, not that either. Ceece, I, uh... I don't want to tell you now in case you react like Carlos did. He just went silent and stared at me."  
"Oh!" Cecil laughed and kissed Earl on his forehead, hugged him tight. "No, Earl, no. He does that when he's thinking. Now tell Cecil exactly what happened."  
Earl mumbled something against Cecil's neck. Cecil giggled.  
"Oh I really want to see that."

Carlos peered around the kitchen door.  
"Hey Earl, Hey Ceece."  
"Hey Carlos," in unison.  
"Um," the scientist flicked the briefest eye contact at Cecil. "Earl, would you came through and tell me if I found, um, the right thing?"  
Earl lifted his head and cocked an eyebrow at Carlos.  
"On my laptop. On the coffee table."  
Carlos came into the kitchen and held the door wide. Cecil steered Earl back into the living room to where Carlos's laptop sat open with a video ready to play. Carlos sidled over to the utensil pot by the side of the hob. He selected a flat wooden spatula and tested its sting against his palm. He smiled at the snigger coming from the living room.

"Ca-a-arlo-o-os!"  
Cecil's call ended in a giggle. Carlos joined Cecil and Earl. Earl sat back with his hands over his face, peering out from between his fingers.  
"Yes," he said, nodding at Carlos and moving one hand to point at the screen. "That is what I want."  
"Oh, fine," Carlos sat on the other side of Cecil. "We should watch it together all the way through just to make sure we are clear on what we are going to do. Okay?"  
"Okay." Two heads nodded.  
Cecil tapped the trackpad twice and the clip reloaded from the start.

They watched, giggling and commenting on the performance of the on-screen couple, pausing to clarify roles and rules. Carlos asked questions of both Earl and Cecil, occasionally stroking his chin and quietly saying _hmm._ When the clip ended, Carlos closed the laptop with a gentle click.

"Earl," Carlos sat forward and watched Earl's face. "Tell me what you did wrong today."  
Earl felt his heart thump and his skin prickle at the tone in Carlos's voice.  
"You, uh, told me not to do something and I, ah, did it anyway?"  
"Earl!" Carlos's tone sharpened, making Earl look up from his intense study of his fingernails. "Tell me _exactly_ what you did."  
"You, um," Earl swallowed. "You told me to hold back but I came in Cecil's mouth."  
Cecil sniggered. "Carlos, it wasn't Earl's fault, I made him do it. I felt--"  
Carlos frowned. "Did I say you could speak, Cecil? You share the blame for this. If you speak out of turn again you will also share Earl's punishment."  
Cecil's eyes widened. He took a breath in and held it, slowly turned to grin at Earl.  
"Earl, you will be punished." Carlos pulled the spatula out of his pocket and thwacked it against his palm.  
Cecil clutched at Earl's knee. "Carlos! It wasn't Earl's fau--"  
"Stop talking, Ceece, clearly you need to be put in your place too. Both of you, bedroom. Now. By the time I get there you had better be naked."  
"Um, Carlos? Maybe leave that in the kitchen. Bit, um, unhygienic." Earl pointed to the spatula.  
"I said NOW."

Carlos grinned and shook his head at the pair's rush to leave the living room. He opened his laptop and watched a few seconds from the middle of the clip. He noticed again that blows landed on fleshy buttocks and thighs, never anywhere too sensitive. He observed open handed slaps designed to make noise and sting, not cause real hurt. He saw a hand stroke and rub over reddened skin gently then move from soothe to stimulate, and stopped playback.  
_I wish I could see the participants' faces,_ thought Carlos. _Then I'd probably be able to tell if they were having fun._

Earl and Cecil undressed, leaving their clothes in a pile. Cecil kicked it out of the way, under the chair. Carlos found them sniggering at each other in the middle of the room. He tried to act stern but a giggle bubbled up under his voice and threatened to erupt. He turned away, removed his clothes and put his lab coat back on, closing the popper fastenings. 

"Earl, here. Lean forward, feet apart. Hands on the bed." Carlos showed Earl where to stand. Earl did as he was told, arching his back a little to stick his ass up. Carlos felt himself harden at the thought of what he was going to do to that ass.  
"Cecil? There." Carlos pointed. Cecil mirrored Earl's position diagonally opposite, on the other side of the bed.  
_I could fuck one while the other watches._ The stray thought and accompanying image made Carlos catch his breath. He closed his eyes and stroked Earl's buttocks, smiling at the way he arched into the touch. _But we didn't agree to do that._

Carlos cleared his throat.  
"Um, guys, if I wanted to change what we do, would you tell me if you didn't want to do something I said?"  
Cecil looked up, Earl looked back at Carlos.  
"What did you have in mind?" Cecil asked.  
"I'm not all that sure. I want... maybe... okay. I might want to tell you to be a little more involved in this. Not just bent over while I spank you, maybe have... I dunno..."  
Earl sniggered. "A reward at the end for good behaviour? I'm up for that. Ceece?"  
Cecil grinned. "Yuh-huuh! Tell you what, anything one of us isn't happy about and we say... ooh! _Desert Bluffs._ That should be a mood-killer."  
Earl laughed and Carlos shuddered.

"Okay." Carlos fought his face from a grin down to a frown and slapped Earl's buttocks with a flat hand. "Earl, I am going to spank you for disobeying me. You know you deserve it. Do you have anything to say?"  
Earl closed his eyes. Cecil watched Earl's expression slip into anticipation.  
"Mmhmm, I deserve it."  
"And," Carlos continued, "you want it, don't you?"  
"Uh, yes, Carlos, please. Give me what I deserve."  
"And what is that?"  
"Discipline," hissed out through a smile.  
"What _specifically_ does my disobedient little Earl deserve?"  
Earl's face showed his desire. Cecil watched Earl, eyes closed, lips parted, a soft moan escaping his mouth as Carlos massaged over the area where he had already administered a single stinging slap. Earl's words tumbled out.  
"I deserve to have my ass slapped!"  
Carlos slapped Earl's other buttock. Earl sucked a sharp breath in. Carlos grinned at the sight of Earl's stiff cock, visible between spread legs. He stroked the skin he had just slapped, letting his hand work lower, brushing the underside of Earl's balls. Earl gasped.

Carlos caught Cecil's eye and smiled.  
"Earl, you can decide on Cecil's punishment. I am going to deal with him first in front of you. How much punishment does Cecil deserve for making you disobey me?"  
Earl and Cecil made brief eye contact.  
"Um, ten?"  
Cecil rolled his eyes at Earl.  
"On each side?"  
Carlos walked around the bed and stood behind Cecil. He trailed eight fingers down Cecil's ass, teasing around his entrance and watching Cecil's head sink lower, onto his forearms on the bed. Carlos drew his hand back and landed two swift slaps.  
"Earl, stand up, watch and count out loud."  
Earl stood. "One."  
Carlos repeated his light slaps on Cecil's ass.  
"Two. Um," Earl edged closer. "May I please suggest something?'

Carlos stroked Cecil's buttocks, fingering over his hole again and making him lift his head, arch and giggle. Carlos nodded to Earl. Earl walked around the bed and stood behind Carlos. Earl put his hands firmly on Carlos's hips, pushed and pulled until Carlos stood further to the side. Earl raised Carlos's arm, slightly bent at the elbow, hand back to shoulder level.  
"Try swinging your arm from there. It'll be easier on you." Earl resumed his position opposite Cecil and grinned. "And, uh, harder on us."  
Carlos brought his hand across Cecil's ass with enough force to rock Cecil forward. Cecil yelped, giggled again and arched his back ready for the next slap. Earl grinned.  
"Three."

By the time Earl counted ten, Cecil struggled not to beg Carlos to take him right then. Carlos rubbed Cecil's ass gently, guiding him upright once more, holding him close and telling him how good he had just been.  
"Earl's turn now, Ceece, can you sit?"  
Cecil sat on the edge of the bed and nodded.  
Carlos smiled at Earl. "Cecil deserves a reward for being so good. Ceece? Scoot up to the head of the bed. Keep one of the pillows to lean back on but Earl needs the other three."

Cecil got comfortable. Carlos piled up three pillows and ordered Earl to lie face down with his hips on the pillow pile. Cecil grinned.  
"Ooh is this my reward?"  
Carlos smiled. "Yes. Earl, Cecil was kind, he spoke out and shared your punishment when he could have said nothing. I think you should say thank you."  
Earl rested his cheek on Cecil's hip.  
"Mmm. Thank..."  
The _you_ was indecipherable, mumbled by lips and a tongue that were busy teasing Cecil's balls. Cecil spread his knees wide, lay back and closed his eyes. Carlos massaged Earl's buttocks.  
"Okay. Cecil, you have to watch and keep count."  
Cecil's head came up but his hands stayed behind him, gripping the uprights of the metal bed frame. Carlos brought his hand up and down twice, making Earl moan onto Cecil's cock. Cecil gasped out.  
"One."  
He made it as far as seven. 

Carlos administered Earl's punishment slowly, massaging him between each pair of slaps, gently exposing his entrance and teasing his thumbs around it, making Earl sigh and groan around Cecil's cock until Cecil breathed out _se-he-he-he-he-he-veh-hn!_ Carlos paused long enough for Earl to settle his cheek on Cecil's hip and dealt out the last three blows faster and harder.  
"Don't move, either of you."  
Carlos kissed and stroked Earl's sensitised skin. Cecil stroked Earl's face and sat up. Carlos guided Earl to kneel upright and clasped arms around him from behind. Earl's eyes stayed closed and he leaned back against Carlos.  
"Mmm, Earl, you were so good at taking your punishment and rewarding Cecil. What reward would you like? You can ask for almost anything and I am in a mood to let you have it. Earl, do you want to come?"  
Earl nodded.  
"Mmhmm, yes please."  
Carlos eased a finger down between Earl's buttocks.  
"Do you ache to be fucked like the good little sub you want to be?"  
"Please..." Earl nodded.  
Carlos and Cecil exchanged a look. Cecil made an unmistakeable gesture. Carlos suppressed a snort.  
"Do you want Cecil to suck you off while I fuck you from behind?"  
Earl turned his head to kiss Carlos's jaw. Carlos traced lines across Earl's chest with gentle fingernails, circling over his erect nipples.  
"Tell me what you want, Earl my beautiful sub."  
Earl reached his hands back to pull at Carlos's lab coat.  
"I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me hard. I want Cecil... I want his mouth, I want him to make that sound again."

Carlos pointed at the drawer by the bed. Cecil passed him the lube and condoms then sat back on his heels for a moment. Carlos watched Cecil's head movements, and grinned.  
"Ceece, you want a better view?"  
Cecil nodded. Carlos leaned forward, tipping Earl over his pillows and murmuring in his ear, _say please._  
"Please."  
Carlos dribbled lube above Earl's entrance, watching gravity trail the viscous liquid over Earl's anus. Earl twitched at the coldness. Carlos put on a condom and lubed it, coating his fingers too. Cecil took the bottle from him and watched as Carlos pushed one forefinger into Earl. Earl arched, pushing his ass back against Carlos's hand.  
"Oh, so impatient! You can hardly wait to come!" Carlos pulled his finger out, easing two slowly in and twisting them. Earl moaned and pushed back again.  
"So keen, Earl. Hmm, I bet you think about this all the time. I bet you'd be a slut for this if you could."  
Earl groaned something that might have been agreement. Cecil stored it for later discussion.  
Carlos kept his two fingers inside Earl and held up the forefinger of his other hand, exchanging smiles with Cecil. Cecil leaned over and kissed him. Carlos eased the third finger beside the first two, wriggling it against the tension in Earl's muscles. Earl tightened and relaxed.  
"Can you last like this, sub? Are you going to come over the pillows?"  
Carlos twitched his fingers.  
"You want another one in there before I put my cock inside you?"  
Earl was incoherent but nodded. Carlos slowly pulled his hands back, clasped his hands together with his two forefingers and two middle fingers pointing out, and pushed them into Earl gradually. Earl made beautiful, animal noises of pleasure.

Carlos worked his fingers inside Earl, twisting and pushing, until the tingle in his own groin made him shiver. Cecil reached over and unfastened the poppers on Carlos's lab coat one at a time, pulling the fabric out of the way. Carlos removed his fingers from Earl's entrance and guided Earl's hips back, positioning him, then pushed his cock in slowly. Carlos stopped partway, letting Earl relax, letting Earl settle back onto him, letting Earl choose how deep to go. Earl pushed back hard, hands fisting into the bed between his knees, until his still-hot skin met Carlos's hips. Carlos let his head loll back and whimpered.  
"Oh fuck, Earl, you feel good. You want all of it."

Earl raised his hips and sat back on Carlos again, making Carlos gasp.  
"Mmm," Carlos grinned and leaned his forehead on Earl's back. "My lovely sub wants to ride me?"  
Carlos bucked his hips up and forward. Earl ended up on all fours, grinding back onto Carlos. Carlos looked at Cecil. "You ready?"  
Cecil nodded. Carlos looped his arms around Earl's chest under his arms and lifted him upright. Cecil helped steady Earl then pushed the pillows away and ducked his head down. He took the head of Earl's cock into his mouth, bracing himself with hands and forearms on Earl's thighs. Carlos moved his hands to Earl's hips and held him tight. Carlos thrust slowly at first, checking that Cecil was comfortable, giving Earl a constant stream of murmured praise. _Such a good sub, so keen to please, deserve rewards, feels so good in you..._  
After a couple of minutes, Carlos's voice faltered and his breathing quickened and deepened. Cecil gave a growl, low in his throat around Earl's cock. Carlos slammed hard and fast into Earl as Earl cried out his pleasure and collapsed forward onto all fours as soon as Cecil had rolled out of the way. Carlos leaned forward too, kissed Earl's back, rested his forehead for a few seconds before easing out with care.

Carlos guided Earl down onto his side and spooned against him. He beckoned to Cecil, and Cecil settled facing Earl, arms around him. Carlos murmured that he'd be back very soon and slipped off the bed. He returned eight minutes later, hands scrubbed and without the lab coat, carrying a tray. He found the spare blanket and wafted it over Cecil and Earl, who still snuggled together. Carlos climbed under the blanket and huddled against Earl, reaching over to stroke Cecil's head.  
"Mmm, Carlos?" Barely a murmur from Earl. "Can I smell mint tea?"  
Carlos kissed Earl's shoulder.  
"Yes. I made some. I thought it would be nice to have a warm drink."  
"Mmm. Carlos?"  
"Earl?"  
"I like your cock."  
"I like your ass."  
Cecil snuggled closer.  
"Mmm. Ceece?"  
"Earl?"  
"I _really_ like that thing you do with your mouth."  
Cecil grinned and kissed Earl on the forehead.  
"I'll do it again sometime, then."

Cecil woke up first and scowled at the clock. Carlos was snoring and there was a tray with three mugs of cold tea on the table. It wasn't quite time to get up and start making coffee. He rolled over and reached an arm across... two shoulders. He sat up and looked at the sleeping men beside him. Earl looked relaxed. Cecil kissed his neck and shoulder until Earl flopped onto his back and stretched. Cecil took the opportunity to clamber on top of Earl and kiss him.  
"You should move in with us. We have enough space here and Carlos loves you too. There's a room for Roger and--"  
"shushhh you'll wake Carlos!" Earl stroked Cecil's face. Cecil laughed.  
"No, Carlos will wake up when his science alarm goes off, or when he smells coffee. Whichever happens first."  
Cecil demonstrated by shoving Carlos roughly on the shoulder. Carlos snorted, rocked a little and resumed snoring.  
Earl laughed and squeezed Carlos's ass. There was no reaction.  
"I'm off until five but I can be out of your way. I should go home and...," Earl's brain caught up with his ears. "Wait, what did you say?"  
Cecil grinned. "Move in. Carlos wants it too. I know it's kinda sudden and if you say no that's okay. Say no for now, think about it for a while. And then say _oh-kay, may-be_." Cecil smiled. "And then after a while when you're ready and we've painted the small bedroom whatever colour Roger likes, bring him to stay over with you one night and don't leave."  
Carlos groaned and rolled over, reached an arm across Cecil's back and snuggled up to Earl's side. He breathed quietly for a minute then emitted a soft snort. Earl giggled.  
"That's gonna get less cute, right?'  
Cecil grinned and kissed Earl.  
"I'm going to get up and make coffee. You have about forty five minutes of warm scientist.

By the time the banging of the coffee-hammer had started, Earl had made up his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering where your comment went, I changed something and it made your comment obsolete. I deleted the comments.


End file.
